Human vs Autobot
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Raf spends the night at the Autobot base and hopes to spend time with his guardian, but things quickly change into a playful fight between the two. Who would win in a tickle fight? A human or Autobot?


**Transformers Prime **

**Just a playful little moment between Bee and his human friend, Raf. Cute fluff ahead!**

**Human vs Autobot**

Young Rafael covered his mouth and tried to hold back his growing giggles. He didn't want to be heard by his Autobot guardian, who was trying to find him. Since both his parents were working a really long shift at work, they told him he could spend the night at his friend's house. But both Jack and Miko were busy that day so he didn't have anywhere else to go except the Autobot base. He hated lying to his parents about staying the night at his friend's house, but he knew he'd be okay even at the base.

Bumblebee was so happy that his little human friend was spending the night. He was even more excited that he could spend more time with Raf.

For the next hour, the two were playing hide-and-seek with each other. Since Bee thought hiding would be hard for him since he was so big and noticeable, he thought it would be better if Raf hid.

They played three rounds of hide-and-seek but this time, Bumblebee couldn't find Rafael. The young boy hid behind some crates, trying not to make a sound.

_"Raf? Raf, where are you?" _Bumblebee called out.

At the mention of his name, Raf tried to stifle his giggling. He slowly peeked his head from behind the crates to see if he was still there. When he saw Bumblebee's helm turned, he ducked his head back and tried to hold back his loud gasp.

The scout heard that little gasp and quietly made his way to the pile of crates. He waited for the right moment until...

_"Gotcha!" _Bee surprised Raf so much that he yelped and fell backwards. 

"AAAAAAHHH!" 

_"I've got you now!" _Bumblebee carefully pinned the young boy to the ground. _"Did you really think you could hide from me?"_

"H-Hey! Let go, Bee!" Raf laughed, squirming under his guardian's hand. 

_"Looks like I won this time, huh Raf?"_

"Yeah you did. Congrats. Now let me up!" When Bee finally released him, Raf shot him a playful glare. "No fair! You didn't let me up when I asked you to! You're so mean!" He suddenly ran up to the young Autobot, and started throwing playful punches at his metal shin.

Bumblebee just stared down in confusion at what he was trying to do to him. Finally, he rolled his optics and said, _"Oh, so that's how you wanna do it, huh? You wanna fight me, don't you?"_

"That's right! I'll take you on myself! Human versus Autobot!" Rafael grunted out.

_"Alright then! I don't care. If you wanna fight me, then fight me!"_

Bumblebee pinned him down again, using his index fingers to carefully hold down his small arms. He felt his little friend squirm nervously under him.

"Um, Bee? Bee, what are you gonna do?"

Instead of answering him, Bumblebee leaned down to nuzzle the boy's stomach while making silly sounds through his voice box. Rafael immediately started giggling and tried to shake off the Autobot's head. He couldn't stand the unbearable vibrating feeling against his tummy.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bee! Bee, stop tha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hat!

_"Can't stand it when I do this to you, huh?" _Bee spoke into Raf's small stomach. That just made him giggle harder.

"Aaaaaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop it! Stop i-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hit!" He laughed even harder when Bumblebee used his fingers to tickle him on his stomach and exposed underarms. The boy shrieked and laughed his hardest, trying to push away the large fingers but couldn't. Bumblebee was having a blast tickling his little friend, enjoying the sound of his laughter, but he knew he had to stop soon.

_"Give up now?" _Bumblebee barely dodged Raf's kicking legs.

"AH! Ye-he-he-he-he-hes! Yes, I give u-hu-hu-hu-hu-hup!"

After he let him up, Bumblebee was surprised when Raf climbed on top of him. He used pieces of his armor to reach his abdomen.

_"Raf, be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself," _Bee warned. He suddenly started giggling when he felt Raf's small fingers slide softly across his belly. _"AHA! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! R-Raf...sta-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hap!"_

"Oh, so now you want me to stop? When I was begging, you wouldn't even stop for me!" Rafael teased. 

Bumblebee felt his knee joints start to give out. He collapsed to the floor and laid on his back, laughing hard. He laughed even harder when he felt Raf climb on top of his stomach and continue to tickle him there.

_"Raf! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! S-Stop! Stop! I'm ha-ha-ha-ha I'm serious!"_

"Aww, but I wanna keep going," the young boy playfully whined. "Besides, I heard from Miko, who heard from Bulkhead, who heard from Optimus, say that you actually like being tickled. Isn't that right, Bee?"

_"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! N-No it's no-ho-ho-ho-hot! I don't like this aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-at all!"_

"Mmm...respectfully, I disagree, Bee."

He suddenly slipped his small hand between two of his stomach plating, and brushed his hand over some wires. Bumblebee instantly bucked underneath him, causing Raf to nearly lose his balance. "Whoa!"

_"S-STOP THA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! THAT HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE TICKLES SO-HO-HO-HO MUCH!"_

"I would stop, but this is so much fun!" Raf said with a smile. He never knew his guardian was insanely ticklish, and this new discovery just made him want to continue. 

Bumblebee laughed and squealed uncontrollably as Raf's fingers brushed sensitive wires and circuits that weren't fully protected by his armor. His hand was hovering over his stomach since he didn't want to accidentally hurt his little friend. But that was becoming harder and harder to do so as he wouldn't stop tickling him.

"Where's your worst spot, Bee? Is it in your upper or lower stomach?" Raf slipped his hands out of Bee's armor, and started to softly trace the patterns of his stomach plating.

_"AAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT, STAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! THAT'S TOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO MUCH! PLEASE RAF...STOP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

Hearing the desperate cry, the young boy decided to give his guardian a break. He sat on top of the Autobot's stomach waiting for him to finally calm down. He couldn't help but giggle a little at Bumblebee's reaction.

"Are you okay now, buddy?"

_"Yeah...I'm...fine. But you...almost...made me die!"_

"I think you're overreacting. And, according to Ratchet, Cybertronians don't need to breathe like humans do so you're fine, Bee."

Bumblebee weakly sat up, carefully helping Raf get off of him. _"I'm the one who's overreacting? Okay then, I guess there's no problem if I get you back right now, right?"_

Raf's eyes widened. "What?! You can't do that! If you're gonna get me back, at least give me a headstart first!"

Bee gave him a playful smirk through his optics. _"Alright. You've got five seconds to run for your life before the tickle bot comes and gets you!" _He raised his hands in the air and wiggled his fingers. 

Raf panicked and took off. He nearly tripped a few times because he kept glancing back to see if Bumblebee was right behind him. 

_"You better run, Raf," _Bee cooed in a sing-song tone. _"Or else the tickle bot will get you!"_

"Stop teasing me like that!" Raf managed to say through his laughs. "You're not even a real tickle bot, Bee. You're just my guardian and best friend!"

_"True. But secretly, I turn into a tickle bot after 9:30 at night."_

Raf glances down at his watch. The time read: 9:30. "Aw scrap! Are you serious?!" Raf made several mental notes not to stir up a fight with Bumblebee ever again, and watch out for him after 9:30 if he was ever going to sleep over at the Autobot base.

For the rest of the night, Raf's laughter echoed throughout the hallways of the base. Since the other Autobots were in deep recharge, they couldn't hear a thing. But only the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, heard Raf and Bumblebee's playful fight and wild laughter and smiled to himself, the sound of the two youngling's laughter ringing in his audio receptors.

**THE END**


End file.
